<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halloween Makes the Heart Grow Fonder by anditsbritt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129578">Halloween Makes the Heart Grow Fonder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anditsbritt/pseuds/anditsbritt'>anditsbritt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anditsbritt/pseuds/anditsbritt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A three part series.<br/>Halloween adventures between Brittany and Santana during high school.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sophomore Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started when Santana was seven. Usually on Halloween, kids her age would go door to door, asking for candy, begging really. But not Santana. Instead she would go to her Abuela’s house, eat homemade pizza, watch a movie, and wait for her parents to come home from volunteering at a children's halloween party. Her parents were always weary of the holiday, especially since they lived in an area that usually wasn’t the most pleasant, so they agreed that instead of Santana going trick or treating, she could spend the evening with her grandmother, something that the tiny brunette loved to do. If it was up to Santana, she would much prefer to spend the time with her Abuela, rather than beg for something that could just be bought from the store. She felt like the luckiest girl when she got to stay up late with one of her favourite people in the whole entire world. </p><p>That year, the children’s party ran later than normal, it was 10 pm, two hours past her bedtime, and Santana was still sitting on the couch, the movie her Abuela put on just ending. Her Abuela had fallen asleep on the couch halfway through Halloweentown, which left Santana sitting alone, flipping through the different channels on the TV. She stopped when she noticed a movie playing on a different channel. It was ironically called Halloween, so she decided to switch channels and watch it. Except the small Latina could barely get through the first fifteen minutes before she was hiding under the blankets and shutting her eyes from the images that were playing on the screen. She could still hear the sounds. She hated it. The screaming, the scary music. She wanted it to stop. Thankfully, only a couple moments later she heard her parents walk in and immediately rush to Santana’s aid. Tears rolled down the small girl's face as her father picked her up and soothed her, telling her everything was okay, and none of it was real.</p><p>Later that night, when her father was tucking her into bed, he had made a promise to her. He promised that she would never have to watch that movie, or any other scary movie ever again. The promise made Santana feel a little bit better as her father kissed her forehead goodnight, then exited the room, making sure to leave the bedroom light on for Santana so she didn’t have to sleep in the dark.</p><p>Ever since then, Santana had lived up to the promise. During Halloween, instead of watching halloween movies, she would bake with her Abuela. She didn’t have to worry about scary movies any longer.</p><p>That was until eight years later, when she was a sophomore in high school, and was being challenged by an idiot football player name David Karofsky.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Sophomore Year</i>

  </p>
</div>Santana, Brittany, and Quinn were sitting in the cafeteria with a bunch of other Cheerios and football guys when the topic first came up.<p>“What is everyone doing for halloween this year?” Santana eyed Quinn with the mention of the holiday that she loathed. Nobody knew the Latina hated halloween, and she wanted to keep it that way. Except for Brittany, because of course she knew. The blonde who she had known since they were five, knew everything about Santana, and Santana knew everything about her. It was almost like they were soulmates, but like best friend soulmates because Santana obviously didn’t swing that way.</p><p>David Karofsky spoke up. “A bunch of us are headed to the Lima theatre to watch the Halloween movies. Three movies playing back to back, but I doubt any watching will be going on, if you know what I’m saying.” He wiggles his eyebrows at Quinn, this peaked her interest. </p><p>Santana grimaced and made eye contact with Brittany who stared back at her best friend. </p><p>“We’ll be there, right girls.” Quinn eyed the Cheerios that were surrounding her at the lunch table. They all followed Quinn’s cue, nodded and agreed. Except for Santana, who just looked down at her lunch try, hoping no one would notice.</p><p>Of course, someone noticed.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Lopez? Scared?” Everyone at the table laughed, except for Santana and Brittany. </p><p>“Can-it, Asshole. Of course I’m not scared. When you grow up in Lima Heights, nothing scares you.” The brunette scoffed as she twirled her ponytail.</p><p>“Then why do I never see you at halloween parties? If I recall, you’re the only Cheerio who didn’t go to Finn’s party last year, why is that?” The football player had a smug look on his face. Santana hated it.</p><p>Santana rolled her eyes and sighed. Her heart was pounding, but she had to remain cool and collected. “I was busy volunteering with my parents.” It wasn’t true, but no one other than Brittany would know. Like usual she was at her Abuela’s house, baking. Brittany had joined her and the three women had a blast. The brunette was hoping they could do the same thing this year. </p><p>“Prove that you're not scared, come to the movie marathon.”</p><p>“I don’t have to prove anything to you.” Santana stood up and was gathering her stuff to leave. Brittany followed her actions.</p><p>“You see that, I think Santana is scared.” Everyone that was still sitting at the table laughed. </p><p>Her blood was starting to boil as she slung her bag over her left shoulder. No one challenges Santana Lopez and gets away with it.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll go to your stupid movie marathon. But you owe Britt’s and I a free dinner at Breadstix for putting up with your shitty movies. Deal?” </p><p>Santana didn’t even wait for a reply, instead she turned her back towards the table and walked out of the cafeteria, the familiar presence of her favourite blonde beside her. Once she was far away from the crowded lunchroom, she rested against a random locker, with her back and head against the cold metal. She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. She was so tense, she needed to relax before she did something she would regret.</p><p>“What did I get myself into.” </p><p>Just like clockwork, the bell rang signalling lunch being over. The blonde and brunette didn’t go to class. Instead, they took the afternoon off to digest what happened and tried to figure out a plan to get Santana out of the world's worst holiday.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>A week later, Santana woke up with a headache, and the reason as to why was clear. It was October 31st, the day she was dreading for seven days. She wished it could just be her, Brittany, and her Abuela, eating pizza and baking cookies. They had so much fun last year. Santana remembers this one moment where Brittany had a little bit of cookie dough on her lips, she was oblivious to it for much of the night, but for some reason Santana couldn’t stop staring at it. She wanted so badly to wipe it off, to wipe her bottom lip, to see what her lips feel like. But she didn’t, because she couldn’t, that’s not what friends do. </p><p>It was a Friday, and Santana really considered not going to school. She almost convinced Brittany to skip with her, but Brittany really wanted to see people dressed up in their costumes, and Santana wouldn’t deny her that. She always wanted to see her best friend happy. Just like when Brittany asked Santana if she would want to do a costume together, of course she said yes, it made Brittany smile, and in return it made Santana’s smile.</p><p>They were going as Sandy and Danny from Grease. That’s why when Santana came down the stairs and into her kitchen, her mom gave her a questionable look over her outfit choice. Santana was going as Sandy. She had on her favourite red heels, tight leather pants, and a black over the shoulders shirt. There was no way it followed the school dress code, but Santana didn’t care. She would just get Sue to talk to Figgins.</p><p>“I thought you didn’t like halloween, Mija?” The older woman passed her daughter a piece of toast and continued to drink from her coffee mug.</p><p>Santana shrugged. “I don’t. Hate it actually. But Britt asked me if I would dress up with her for Halloween.”</p><p>Santana’s mother nodded knowingly as she watched her daughter finish the toast while replying to a text she had just received. The older woman assumed it was Brittany.</p><p>“What?” Santana asked as she made her way to the front door, grabbing her bag on the way. She looked at her mother who had been staring at her for the past couple minutes.</p><p>“Nothing, Mija. Just make sure to bring a pair of shoes with you and say hi to Britt for me, ya?”</p><p>Santana raised an eyebrow at her mother. She had expected the shoe comment, but Britt? </p><p>“Sure, Ma. Whatever you say.” Santana said goodbye as she grabbed her Cheerio shoes, opened the front door, and shut it behind her. Just like every other morning since she could remember, Santana walked up to her favourite blonde who was waiting for her at the bottom of her driveway. She had a big grin on her face and started excitedly clapping as she saw what Santana was wearing. The brunette on the other hand, was speechless when she saw what Brittany was wearing. She had tight black jeans on, followed by a fitting white shirt and a black leather jacket. It was all tied together with her usual cheerios high pony, and an old pair of Converse shoes. Santana thought she looked absolutely amazing. </p><p>“Wow, you look stunning.” Brittany hugged her best friend, who was now three inches taller in her heels. </p><p>“Thank you, you too.” All of a sudden Santana felt shy, and she hated that feeling. She always needed to be in control.</p><p>“Hello, earth to Santana. Are you feeling alright?”</p><p>“Huh?” Santana snapped out of her train of thought and noticed Brittany was talking to her the entire time. </p><p>“Are you okay?” </p><p>The two were now walking to school, the clicks of Santana’s heels could be heard from a distance. They made the walk to school every morning, except when it was raining, then one of their parents would drive the two. </p><p>“I’m just stressed about tonight. Stupid Karofsky keeps messaging me on Facebook, telling me it’s okay if I’m too scared. He literally messaged me last night, told me that he’s saving a seat for me, and bought extra breath mints.”</p><p>This made Brittany stop in place. She hated when those stupid football players talked to Santana like that. They showed her no respect, when the blonde knew she deserved the most respect in the whole entire world.</p><p>“You’re not going to, are you? Sit with him, I mean.” </p><p>Santana faced her best friend, both in the middle of the sidewalk. Brittany was picking at her fingers, something she only ever did when she was deep in thought. </p><p>“Of course not, Britt. You know I’m sitting by you. Besides, I’ve sworn off dating football players, they stink, their hands are rough, and they have bad credit.” Santana smiled at her best friend, she grabbed a hold of her hands and gave them a gentle squeeze.</p><p>Brittany’s hands were nice and soft. She could hold them forever. This realization sent shivers through Santana.</p><p>“Oh My God, San. You’re freezing.” Brittany immediately took off her leather jacket and wrapped it around Santana. The instant heat and smell of Brittany made Santana’s heart flutter.</p><p>“I’m ok, B. I don’t want you to be cold.” Santana let go of her friend's hands, and started taking off the jacket but stopped when Brittany wrapped it around the brunette once again. </p><p>“I’ll be fine, besides we're only another ten minutes away from school.” The two started walking once again, making their way to the big building that could be seen in the distance.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>School ended quicker than Santana would have liked. By the end of the school day, her head was throbbing, her feet absolutely killed her, and she had a nervous sick feeling in her stomach all day. She really wished the stupid movie didn’t make her feel this way, but it did, and she hated it.</p><p>It was an hour past the last bell, Santana groaned as she closed her history textbook and started to pack up. Every day after school, or after glee if it was Tuesdays or Thursdays, Santana and Brittany would spend an hour in the library getting their homework done and helping each other out. Santana helped Brittany with history and chemistry while Brittany helped Santana with math. Everyone was shocked to find out Brittany was an actual genius when it came to numbers, everyone besides Santana. She always knew the blonde was a genius, both in math and everyday life as well.</p><p>“This day has been absolutely awful.” Santana got up from the chair after finishing packing her school supplies into her bag. Brittany did the same and followed her friend down the empty hallways. </p><p>Brittany noticed the brunette limping from wearing her heels all day. “San, why don’t you change into the shoes you brought.” </p><p>The blonde stopped walking to give Santana the time to change out of her heels, instead she just kept walking. “Santana, stop!”</p><p>Brittany jogged up to her friend and put her hand on her shoulder, Santana finally stopped walking and turned around to Brittany.</p><p>Anyone could tell just by looking at the Latina that she was stressed. Brittany didn’t even have to look at her to know, she could just sense it.</p><p>“C’mon San, change out of your heels. Then we can go home and change into our comfy clothes, and go to your Abuela’s house like we always do. We don’t have to go to that stupid movie.”</p><p>While Brittany was explaining her genius plan to Santana about how they could skip the movie without Karofsky even noticing, Santana was taking off her heels and putting on her Cherrio sneakers.</p><p>Santana sighed in relief. “That feels so much better.” </p><p>“So what do you think about my plan. This way we can have as much fun as we did last year, don’t you remember.”</p><p>The two girls continued to walk through the empty school, side by side. With every step they took, their hands brushed one another. Santana got a sudden urge to hold her friends hand, not just her pinky.</p><p>“Of course I remember. I loved it. But I have to prove Karofsky wrong. I can’t let him think I’m weak.”</p><p>It was Brittany’s turn to take action. She grabbed a hold of Santana’s hand, which spun the Latina around so that they were facing each other. They stepped closer to one another, Brittany grabbing Santana’s other hand. Both girls locked fingers around the other’s. Normally, she wouldn't let this type of thing happen in public, but the only person to ever be here this late was Figgins, and he was always in his office.</p><p>Santana’s heart started to beat faster the longer she stared into her best friends eyes. She doesn’t remember them being this blue. They were absolutely stunning.</p><p>“Don’t say that, Santana. You’re the strongest person I know. You don’t have to prove yourself to anybody.” The words coming out of Brittany’s mouth were whispers. The moment was so intimate, neither girl meant it to be, but they kept finding themselves into similar situations as of late. “Don’t you remember that night, Santana. We had such a good time. We spent the night, we even cuddled.”</p><p>Santana nodded, then gulped. She thought her heart was going to beat right out of her chest. Of course she remembered that moment, she replays it in her mind every single day.</p><p>“Of course I do, Britt.” Santana smiled as she squeezed Brittany’s hands. The brunette felt the blonde let go of her right hand. She slightly frowned, but felt a soft hand cup her cheek.<br/>
Without realizing, Santana nuzzled into the warmness. When she was around Brittany, and only Brittany, Santana felt so safe, so secure, and so wanted. She didn’t think about the things that were making her feel nauseous or anxious, her mind was focused on one thing, and it was her favourite thing. </p><p>Santana watched as Brittany started to lean in for a kiss, just as the Latina closed her eyes and leaned closer, they both heard a muffled cough coming from the hallway that made them jump.</p><p>“Jesus Christ!” Santana almost threw herself five feet back, as if that made it seem like they weren’t just about to kiss. </p><p>“Sorry to interrupt ladies, I’m locking the school up early today, big staff Halloween party.”</p><p>Unfazed, Figgins waved the girls off and headed back to his office. Santana started pacing back and forth, clearly more stressed than she had been all day. Brittany was frowning as she watched her best friend get even more worked up.</p><p>“It’s okay, San. It’s just Figgins.”</p><p>“No, it’s not okay, Brittany!” Brittany grimaced as she listened to her friend use her full name, something she hardly ever did.</p><p>“He’s not going to say anything, and even if he did, who cares. Who is he going to tell, Mr.Schuester? It’s not like we're that subtle during Glee club anyways.”</p><p>“I care! I’m not a lesbian, Brittany. It doesn’t matter that you may be, but I’m not, and I can’t be doing shit like this!”</p><p>Brittany watched as Santana started running away, down the dim hallway.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Brittany called after her, not expecting to get a response, the one she did get however, was one she didn’t want to hear.</p><p>“I’m going to that movie, don’t bother coming!”</p><p>And with that, Santana ran out the front doors and out of Brittany’s line of sight.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>Santana ran all the way home. By the time she got to her front steps, her lungs were burning, and tears were flowing down her cheeks. She felt disgusted with herself, that she would let something like that happen in public, but she was even more disgusted by the way she treated Brittany. She never wanted to hurt her friend like that.</p><p>When she walked in, her parents were caught off guard. They weren't expecting their daughter home until later that night. But when they saw how upset she was, they both stopped what they were doing and walked over to Santana and gave her a group hug. </p><p>“What happened, Santana?” Her dad started rubbing small circles on her back, the same thing he used to do when she was a kid.</p><p>“Is everything okay, Mija?” Her mom was the first one to break out of the three way hug, she looked her daughter over to make sure she wasn’t hurt in any way.</p><p>Santana wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed. “I screwed up.” She plopped herself on the living room couch. Both parents decided to stay standing and watch their daughter as she explained.</p><p>“I got into a fight with Brittany.”</p><p>Her parents waited for Santana to further explain, but when nothing came they decided to continue the conversation. </p><p>“What about, sweetie?” </p><p>There was no way Santana was going to tell them what really happened, so she decided on telling them only half of the truth. </p><p>“You know how I’m supposed to go to that movie tonight,” Santana waited for her parents to nod. Once they did she continued her explanation. “Well I was really stressed about it and I just took it out on Britt, I guess.” </p><p>Santana groaned about how stupid the whole situation made her feel. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the couch, replaying the scene in her head.</p><p>“I’m sure she’ll accept your apology, hunny.” Santana’s mom looked questionably at her husband. They both knew there was something more going on, but they did not want to pressure their daughter into saying something she wasn’t ready for.</p><p>“It’s not that, mom.” Santana opened her eyes and looked at her parents. She noticed their hands, they were so close to one another's they fingers were almost locked. It reminded her of Brittany, it made her heart ache even more.</p><p>“I said some awful things.” </p><p>“You know what to do, Mija.” This time it was her dad. She watched as he stepped away from his wife and over to Santana. He put a hand out towards her, motioning for his daughter to take it and stand up. She did.</p><p>“You two have always been there for each other, through the good and the bad. Talk it out and explain your feelings, Santana. Don’t hold them in any longer.”</p><p>Santana looked at her dad. She wasn’t sure if he was implying something different, but she knew deep down he was right. She had to apologize, and she has to do it right now.</p><p>Santana walked over to the front door. “You think you can drive me over to Britt’s, Papi?”</p><p>Dr.Lopez smiled. “Of course, Kiddo. Let me grabbed my keys.”</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>It took only a few minutes for Dr.Lopez to drive his daughter to her best friends house. By this time it was almost 5:30 at night and children were now starting to go trick or treating.</p><p>The Pierce household was always highly decorated for Halloween. Lights and pumpkins lined the front deck. Music was playing over speakers, and creepy decorations were displayed on the front lawn.</p><p>Even though Santana hated Halloween, the scene in front of her made her smile. </p><p>“Let me know when you want to get picked up, okay? I’ll leave the party and come get you.” Santana smiled, quickly hugged her father, and got out of the car.</p><p>“Thank you, Papi.” She gave one last look to her father, and walked up the pathway to the Pierce’s front door. She knocked and waited for someone to answer.</p><p>Within seconds, Brittany’s mother opened the door and squealed when she saw who it was.</p><p>“Oh my goodness, Santana! Come on in!” She stepped aside to let the Latina enter the house.</p><p>“Hi, Mrs.Pierce, I’m here to see Britt.” Santana felt shy all of a sudden. She bit her lower lip, something she did when she was anxious.</p><p>“Just call me Whitney, Santana. You know I hate going by last names.”</p><p>Santana just nodded and waited for the other half of her answer.</p><p>“Brittany’s up in her room, she’s just about to take her little sister out trick or treating. You’re welcome to go on up though.”</p><p>Santana smiled at the older women as she started making her way up the stairs and into her best friends room. She had been in there so many times she could practically do it with her eyes closed.</p><p>She approached the closed door and knocked a few times before opening it. She caught Brittany’s eyes in the reflection of her mirror. It looked like she was putting on zombie make-up.</p><p>“You look...interesting.” It was all Santana could muster as she walked further into the blondes room. </p><p>“I thought you were going to the movies with Karofsky.”</p><p>Santana grimaced at the sound of the boy’s name. “I came here instead.”</p><p>Santana took a few more steps into the room until she was right behind the chair Brittany was sitting in. They were both still staring at each other through the mirror.</p><p>“Aren’t you scared about what everyone will think?” Brittany raised her right eyebrow, waiting for Santana’s response.</p><p>It was a battle that Santana fought everyday. She couldn’t help but worry about what others thought of her, but it was Brittany’s opinion that mattered most. She was about to tell Brittany just that, when they were interrupted by Brittany’s little sister. She came running in, her face painted to look like a zombie as well, and wrapped her arms around the left leg of Santana.</p><p>“Santana!” The little blonde squealed as she saw her sister's friend. She cared for Santana almost as much as Brittany did. Almost.</p><p>“Hey, Bridget. All ready for trick or treating?” Santana couldn’t help but smile as she felt one last squeeze on the leg before the little one practically pulled her big sister up from the chair.</p><p>“Are you coming trick or treating with Britt and I?” The little girl was trying to pull the older blonde out of her room, but Brittany was just standing there, waiting for an answer.</p><p>“Yea, San. Will you be joining us?” Brittany waited for her friend's response.</p><p>“I’ll tell ya what. Give Britt and I five minutes alone, and I’ll join you and carry your treats when they get heavy, okay?"</p><p>Bridget squealed as she ran out of the room and all the way down the stairs to tell her mom that Santana was joining them.</p><p>“We have to talk, Britt.” Santana stuffed her hands into her sweater pockets while she waited for a response.</p><p>“Talk? We never do that.” </p><p>The two girls were noticeably far apart. Santana really wanted to make an effort, so she started to close the distance between the two. Her heart beating harder with each step she takes. </p><p>“I know, but Britt...I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you like I did. I was so anxious about the stupid movie thing, then Figgins spooked me and I just hate this holiday, so much.”</p><p>Brittany gave Santana a small smile, taking a few steps closer to her best friend. They were almost as close as they were in the school hallway that afternoon.</p><p>“I know that you're scared, Santana. Just please don’t take it out on me, okay? Next time, just talk to me. I’ll always be here for you, no matter what.”</p><p>Santana couldn’t help but whimper as she threw her hands over her best friends shoulder. It felt so right to be in the arms of her best friend again.</p><p>“I hate fighting with you.” Santana said as she let go and stared into those stunning blue eyes once again.</p><p>“Me too.” Brittany started to lean in for that kiss that got interrupted earlier that day. </p><p>It was then that Brittany's little sister started yelling from the floor below.</p><p>“Britt! Santana! It’s been five minutes!” </p><p>Santana groaned. “It hasn’t even been three minutes yet.”</p><p>Brittany laughed as she walked towards her bedroom door and waited for the brunette.</p><p>“C’mon, San. Don’t want to keep her waiting.”</p><p>Santana couldn’t help but smile as she watched Brittany walk out of her own room. She swore her heart grew 10x larger at that very moment.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>It was almost 8:30 pm by the time Brittany’s sister called it quits. They had been out for almost three hours, and her legs were starting to get tired.</p><p>They were walking back to Brittany’s house, Santana carrying the heavy bag of candy with one hand, her other hand noticeably bare.</p><p>With a bit of courage she took a hold of Brittany’s hand, and held it with pride.</p><p>Brittany looked at her, shocked. She wasn’t expecting Santana to hold her hand, especially in such a public place, but she made sure to give her favourite brunette a smile and squeeze her hand for reassurance.</p><p>“You okay with this, San?”</p><p>“Yea, I think I am.” Santana said it with as much confidence as she could muster. “Besides, it’s not like we're dating or anything.”</p><p>The two girls were silent. Santana took a moment to think about all the possibilities of dating Brittany. She knew there was no way she was a lesbian, but the thought of dating her best friend was giving her major butterflies.</p><p>In that moment Brittany squeezed her hand and gave the Latina another smile. Santana smiled back and the two followed Brittany’s little sister all the way back home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Junior Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Junior Year</i>
  </p>
</div>Brittany loved the last three months of the year. She loved to decorate with her family, spend time with her loved ones, and make gifts for her friends. So when October rolled around, the blonde was ready to start celebrating.<p>This Halloween, Brittany had a surprise for her very best friend, Santana. Normally, Santana didn’t like Halloween, and last year the holiday was ruined by David Karofsky, but this year, Brittany wanted it to be special. She wanted to show Santana how amazing the holiday could be. So, instead of going over to Abuela's house, Brittany had asked the brunette if it was okay if they could spend the night at her place. Her mom and sister were going to be out most of the night, so they would have the house to themselves for the majority of the time. Santana agreed without hesitation.</p>
<p>Junior year started off rocky for the two friends. The two got into another argument when Santana didn’t want to do a duet with the blonde. It really hurt Brittany’s feelings, she even had the perfect song that they could sing together. Instead her partner was Artie, who bailed on her at the last minute. It had been an awful week for the blonde. She didn’t come out of her room for the entire weekend, and that’s when Santana realized what she did was wrong. She soon drove over to Brittany’s house, and apologized profusely. Santana explained how she hated seeing her with Artie, how she wished more than anything that the both of them could have won that meal at Breadstix. To make up for it, Santana took Brittany to her favourite restaurant and paid for her favourite meal, shrimp. Brittany asked if it was a date, because it did seem a lot like a date. But Santana denied it, rather quickly. The night at Breadstix soon ended after that and the two went back to Santana’s house.</p>
<p>They spent the rest of the night cuddling in bed.</p><hr/>
<hr/>
<p>Halloween was on a Monday this year. At first, Brittany was bummed out about it. She loved when the holiday fell on a weekend, but she was determined to make this the best Halloween Santana’s ever had. Brittany had planned out everything the two were going to do that day. They were going to go to school in their matching costumes, this year they were going as characters from the Wizard of Oz, Santana was going to be Dorthy and Brittany was going as the Scarecrow. Then after school, they were going to pick up dinner the blonde had ordered in advance, and then drive back to her house. Brittany had decorated the inside of the house to look more fall themed, instead of Halloween. She had faint orange tinted lights that she was going to set up around the house, she was going to light scented fall candles, and she even had a fort in mind that she was going to build. She even went out and bought a projector so they could play their favorite shows while they were in the fort.</p>
<p>Brittany had all this in mind, which is why she was a little disappointed when she woke up on Sunday, not feeling the greatest.</p>
<p>Brittany is a morning person, which is why Santana knew something wasn’t quite right when she messaged and called her friend several times that morning and she didn’t pick up. A little worried, she drove to Brittany’s house in the car her father just bought her in celebration of passing her driver’s test, and knocked on the front door. She waited patiently for several minutes before she gave up and walked around to the backyard. The brunette knew Brittany’s parents and little sister weren't going to be home because Bridget always had Motocross on Sunday’s, but Brittany should have definitely answered the door.</p>
<p>Brittany’s bedroom window was facing the backyard. It was very convenient for Santana when she was younger because she would often climb up the support beams for the garden vines the Pierce’s were trying to grow.</p>
<p>It had been years since Santana climbed up the support beams, but she was desperate to see if her friend was okay, so with one foot at a time the brunette climbed the beams until she was on the ledge of Brittany’s window. She peaked in the small part that wasn’t covered by the curtains and saw Brittany was still sleeping in her bed. Relieved, but also starting to get a little shaky from holding herself up on the beams, she started to tap on the window to wake the blonde up. Thankfully, only a few taps were needed before Brittany got out of bed and opened the door for Santana to climb in.</p>
<p>“Santana, why are you at my window?”</p>
<p>As soon as Santana looked into her best friends eyes, she knew something wasn’t right. The blonde looked really worn down, there were dark circles under her eyes, and the usual brightness that came from the blues of her eyes were now a shade of grey. Santana noticed Brittany’s cheeks looked rosy, and the rest of her face was as white as a ghost.</p>
<p>“Britt, it’s noon, are you feeling okay?” With a concerned look on her face Santana walked closer to Brittany and placed the back of her hand to her friend’s forehead. She was definitely burning up. </p>
<p>When Brittany felt Santana’s touch on her forehead a shiver ran through her body. Her touch felt so good against her warm body. Wanting more of the feeling, she grabbed a hold of the hand that was raised to her forehead.</p>
<p>Immediately this alarmed Santana because her head was so warm, but her hands felt like ice. </p>
<p>“I think maybe you should go back to bed, what do you say?” Santana placed her hand on the small of Brittany’s back to guide her into the unmade bed.</p>
<p>Brittany stopped in her tracks and started shaking her head. “I can’t go back to bed now, I have so much stuff to do. I need to decorate the house, finish the costumes, get the surprise cupcakes, and go to the market to get those flowers that you love. I also need to drop Lord Tubbington off to my cousins house because the cops are still looking for him.”</p>
<p>Santana looked at Brittany with a loving smile. She was really going to get all these things for her, what did she do to deserve a friend like her.</p>
<p>“I guess those cupcakes aren’t a surprise now, huh.”</p>
<p>Santana laughed. She continued to guide Brittany to bed, this time the blonde letting her. Finally she was back in her comfy bed, and Santana tucked her blankets around her just how she liked. She would seriously do anything for the girl laying in front of her.</p>
<p>The brunette sat down on the edge of the bed, beside Brittany and took her phone out. “Why don’t you tell me what needs to be done, I’ll make a list and do it for you. Then when you wake up from your nap, everything will be ready for tomorrow and there will be nothing for you to worry about.” </p>
<p>“You would really do all that for me?” </p>
<p>“Of course I would, Britt-Britt. I’d do anything for you.”</p>
<p>With that Brittany spent the next twenty minutes telling Santana her long, detailed list of stuff that had to be done. Santana just nodded, asked questions when she was unsure of things, and jotted them down on her phone. When she was done, she got up from the bed, then bent down and placed a gentle kiss on the warm forehead of Brittany.</p>
<p>“I’ll be done before you know it.”</p>
<p>Santana headed for the exit in Brittany’s room, this time through the door, and gave one last look to the blonde laying in the bed. Just by looking at her Santana could tell she was sick, yet the brunette thought she was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. She had never felt this way about another person before, at that moment she wondered if other best friends felt the same way towards each other. </p>
<p>Santana jumped out of her thoughts when she heard Brittany speak.</p>
<p>“San, I know you’re staring at me.” Her eyes were still closed.</p>
<p>“I am not.” Santana couldn’t help but smile.</p>
<p>She waited a few more moments before finally stepping out of the room and making her way down the stairs. Before she reached the wooden steps she was certain she heard a faint “Love you.” coming from the blonde's room. She wasn’t positive so she dismissed it and continued down the steps. The brunette made it to the front door, opened it, made sure it was locked from the outside and shut the door behind her. She walked to her new car, opened the front door and closed it. She looked at Brittany’s house, smiled, then sighed.</p>
<p>“I think I love you too, Britt.”</p><hr/>
<hr/>
<p>It was five in the evening when Santana finally finished the Halloween preparations for Brittany. The blonde had woken up from her nap a couple hours after and was texting Santana throughout her time out, making sure to pick up some last minute things. The brunette noticed her phone going quiet, making her think Brittany had fallen asleep once again. </p>
<p>Instead of waking up her friend and climbing through her window like she did earlier in the day, Santana knocked on the front door and waited for Brittany’s parents to answer. After a couple minutes of waiting Brittany’s mother answered the door with a sweet smile.</p>
<p>“Hello, Santana, darling. I’m guessing these are the errands my sweet Brittany sent you out for.” </p>
<p>Santana was standing on the front doorstep with numerous bags surrounding her. She had gotten everything on Brittany’s list, plus more. </p>
<p>“Yea, I didn’t want her to be stressing out about it tomorrow. Plus it’s the least I can do since she did plan this whole thing out.”</p>
<p>Brittany’s mother smiled lovingly at Santana as the brunette started to hand her some of the bags that were on the front step.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to wake Britt up, so I’ll just leave these with you.”</p>
<p>Santana helped carry the rest of the bags and items into the kitchen before saying goodbye to Brittany’s mom and heading for the door. She was about to close the door behind her when the older blonde caught Santana before leaving.</p>
<p>“By the way, Santana. I thought we were over the whole climbing in the window stuff.” Brittany’s mother was quietly laughing as she noticed Santana’s cheek turning a shade of pink.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Mrs Pierce. It won’t happen again.” Santana thought for a moment before rethinking her last sentence. “Actually, I can’t really promise that. I was just worried about Britt, she wasn’t answering her phone or the door. Plus the door was locked.”</p>
<p>“I appreciate you looking out for my sweet daughter, just please use the spare key next time, okay?” Brittany’s mom guided Santana out the front door and over to the flower pot that was sitting on the porch. </p>
<p>“I thought you got rid of the spare key because the racoons kept knocking over the flower pot.” Santana looked shocked as she watched Mrs Pierce lift the large flower pot and show Santana where the key is.</p>
<p>“Well, Brittany promised to stop feeding them, so hopefully our raccoon problem is fixed for now.” Brittany’s mom smiled at her daughter's friend.</p>
<p>Santana giggled. “I’ll use the door the next time, promise Mrs Pierce.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, sweetie.” Mrs Pierce waved goodbye as she watched Santana wave, get into her car, and drive off. She was so happy her daughter had someone like Santana in her life. Now she just had to find a way to fix the vines that were damaged during Santana’s big climb.</p><hr/>
<hr/>
<p>The next morning Santana woke up with a big smile on her face. Usually on Halloween she would wake up with a headache, even try to convince her mom to let her stay home from school, but this time was different. Brittany had promised to make this the best Halloween ever, and Santana believed that she could. She got to spend time with her favourite person and that’s all that really mattered to the brunette.</p>
<p>As she got ready for the day and finished putting on her Dorthy costume, she reached for her phone and sent Brittany a good morning text. When she didn’t get a reply she wasn’t worried like she was the day before. Brittany always had student council meetings Monday morning and the blonde claims that they can get very intense. </p>
<p>With a bigger smile than usual, Santana packed up her school stuff and made her way down the stairs to start the day.</p><hr/>
<hr/>
<p>Santana arrived at school a couple minutes late, so she had to go right to her first class. It was English and it was the only class that her and Brittany didn’t share. They were having a test that day so right when she walked in, the teacher made her place her bag at the front of the room, grab a test, head to her desk, and start the test. It only took her half the class to finish, so usually this is when she would take out her phone and text Brittany, but her phone was in her bag, so instead she had to sit at her desk and wait for the bell to ring, signalling the end of class.</p>
<p>The bell finally rang and Santana nearly jumped from her chair and sprinted to pass in her test. Once she did, she grabbed her bag and rushed to her locker where Brittany would be waiting for her.</p>
<p>Instead she wasn’t. Santana found it a bit weird but didn’t freak out. Maybe she was talking to the teacher after class. A couple minutes went by, and still no Brittany. However, she did spot Artie rolling down the hallway.</p>
<p>As much as Santana hated it, Brittany and Artie started to spend more time together after the whole Duet debacle. Hopefully, he would know where the blonde was.</p>
<p>“Hey, Wheels!”</p>
<p>Artie stopped and turned his chair around to face Santana.</p>
<p>“I really don’t want to be seen talking to you, so I’m gonna make this quick.” Santana crossed her arms as she continued to speak. “Where’s Britt.”</p>
<p>Artie looked at her questionably. “Haven’t you checked your phone? She’s out sick today. Actually she’s going to be out for a while.”</p>
<p>Santana’s stomach dropped when she heard what Artie had told her. “What do you mean awhile? What happened?”</p>
<p>“She has the chickenpox.”</p>
<p>Without saying goodbye, Santana practically ran out of the school and to her car. She knew what she had to do.</p><hr/>
<hr/>
<p>An hour after she was told about Brittany, Santana had made a few phone calls, ran a few errands, switched from her Halloween costume to her comfy clothes, and now she was finally ready to see her friend. She had called Brittany’s mother, who had taken the day off work, and explained what she wanted to do. Her mother gave her the all clear and even helped Santana set everything up. After everything was in place, she climbed those familiar wooden stairs that led to Brittany’s room. </p>
<p>With a few knocks, she opened the door to see her best friend laying in bed with splotches all over her face.</p>
<p>When Brittany saw Santana walk in, her eyes went wide and she threw the blankets that were already covering the rest of her body, over her head.</p>
<p>“Santana, you can’t be in here! I’m contagious!”</p>
<p>Santana smiled sweetly at her friend as she made her way over to her bed and gently took the blankets off of the blonde's head.</p>
<p>“When I was four I got the chickenpox from my cousin. So basically I’m immune.” Santana sat down on the bed, beside the blonde.</p>
<p>“So you can be around me?” Brittany’s eyes turned from shocked to hopeful.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I got the clear from your mom, as well as mine, and it looks like we’ll be spending a lot of time together the next few days.”</p>
<p>Even though the blonde was tired and had almost next to no energy, she gathered up the rest of what she did have and threw her arms around Santana.</p>
<p>“I’m so happy you're here.” </p>
<p>Santana squeezed the blonde tighter before letting go looking her once over. There were blotches all over her face and exposed body, but Santana still thought she looked like the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.</p>
<p>Santana was broken from her thoughts with a worried Brittany.</p>
<p>“Oh my gosh, Santana. It’s Halloween. I’m ruining this day for you.”</p>
<p>“Hey, you're not ruining anything. I came here to see you and that’s all that matters.” Brittany smiled at the brunette. “But, I do have a surprise for you. Follow me.”</p>
<p>Santana climbed out of Brittany’s bed and let her hand out for Brittany to take. Without missing a beat, the blonde took it and followed Santana out her room, down the stairs, and down another flight of stairs.</p>
<p>“San, why are we going to the basement? You know Lord Tubbington doesn’t like when people go in his room.”</p>
<p>The brunette laughed as she finally reached the bottom of the basement stairs. Before them was a giant room that was decorated for Halloween, just like how Brittany had wanted. There was a giant fort in the middle of the room and a projector was on and playing the home menu for Wizard of Oz, Brittany’s favorite movie.</p>
<p>All this was done by Brittany’s mother and Santana while Brittany was sleeping up in her room. Santana instantly knew it was worth it when she saw Brittany’s face light up with glee.</p>
<p>“I know it’s not the Halloween you had in mind, but I thought we could lay in the fort with our comfy clothes on, and watch our favourite movies. Your mom is even making homemade soup for us.”</p>
<p>Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and squeezed tight. She couldn’t believe what was happening. “You did this all for me?”</p>
<p>“Of course I did, Britt-Britt. Maybe when you feel better we can put our costumes on and have our own fun.”</p>
<p>“That sounds perfect, thank you, Santana.”</p>
<p>Santana blushed and smiled as Brittany gave her another hug.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome, B.”</p><hr/>
<hr/>
<p>An hour after the two had gotten in the fort, wrapped themselves in blankets and pillows, and pressed play on the movie, Brittany was snuggled into Santana, slightly snoring. Her head was resting on Santana’s chest and her arm was wrapped over her as well.</p>
<p>Santana was paying more attention to Brittany rather than the movie.</p>
<p>It was at this moment that Santana knew she felt so much for the blonde. It was at this moment where Santana knew she loved Brittany.</p>
<p>“I love you, Britt.”</p>
<p>Santana found herself drifting off to sleep, but when she closed her eyes she missed Brittany's smile. Brittany had heard the brunette, and she absolutely felt the same way. She always had, and she always would.</p>
<p>She wanted to tell Santana, but decided it was best to rest and leave the heart-filled confession for another day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Senior Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Senior Year</i>
  </p>
</div>This week was rough for Santana. Salazar’s ad had aired on television for the first time three nights ago and now everyone officially knew she was a lesbian. Thankfully, Santana was able to tell her parents before they saw it live. They were very supportive of their daughter, and promised Santana she had nothing to worry about, she could be whoever she wanted and they would still accept her.<p>Her Abuela on the other hand, had a very opposite reaction. Not even giving the smaller Latina a chance to talk it out with her. This one hurt Santana the most. Next to Brittany, her Abuela was the person she went to for everything. She was the one that made her feel safe, the one who always made her feel better when she was sick, the one who she would watch baking shows with and try the recipes and fail miserably. Now all that was taken away from her. She no longer had her Abuela anymore. She doesn’t want Santana in her life anymore, and Santana had a hard time accepting that.</p><p>Instead, she had Brittany. And Santana wouldn’t trade it for the world. Other than Abuela, Brittany was the only one Santana truly felt comfortable with. When she was around Brittany, she could finally be herself, and she ached for that moment for so, so long.</p><p>She was thankful for Brittany, because the blonde managed to distract Santana during the week of Halloween, the week after Abuela disowned her. Santana was aware of what her girlfriend was doing. Usually, they would spend Halloween night at her Abuela’s house, but this year was different. That wasn’t even an option. So, like the previous two Halloween’s, things were going to be a little different this year.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>October 29th</i>
  </p>
</div>It was a lazy Sunday morning so Santana decided to spend an extra few minutes in bed that morning. The first thing she did every morning when the two weren't together, is send Brittany a good morning text. She would then scroll through social media, see what the world was up too, maybe even post a picture of her and Britt from the day before. But today, she needed a little extra time, so before going downstairs to see what her parents were up too, she took a longer shower than usual, and tried to relax before facing the world as her newly identified self.<p>After 45 minutes, Santana felt a little better, cleaner, and refreshed, so she made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen where she heard familiar chatter. With a pair of sweats and a tank top on, Santana strolled into the kitchen to see her mom, dad, and Brittany standing around the kitchen table, gutting out the insides of large pumpkins.</p><p>Confused, Santana scrunched her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes.</p><p>“Uhh, what is going on?”</p><p>“We’re carving pumpkins, silly.”</p><p>Brittany left her side of the table and walked over to Santana, making sure she didn’t touch anything because her hands were full of pumpkin goo. She gave her girlfriend a smile before giving her a peck on the lips, and then one to the tip of her nose.</p><p>“I came over a little early today so your parents and I could clean the insides for you, we know you’re not a big fan of messy things.” Brittany made her way back to the two pumpkins she hollowed out. </p><p>Santana shrugged. “Yea, not exactly the biggest fan of this holiday, Britt.” Santana really wanted to try and like Halloween, but now it just made her think of her Grandmother.</p><p>“C’mon, Mija. Come carve pumpkins with us.” This time it was her father trying to convenience Santana to join them at the kitchen table.</p><p>“You never know San, you could be really good at it.” Brittany smiled and gave her girlfriend a wink. She knew it was one of Santana’s biggest weaknesses.</p><p>Santana playfully rolled her eyes and smiled as she made her way next to the blonde. She stood in front of a pumpkin Brittany had hollowed out for her. She looked it once over as she grabbed the carving utensils that the family had placed on the table.</p><p>Waiting for her parents to become occupied with their own carvings, Santana leaned into Brittany and whispered in her ear. </p><p>“You’re staying after this, right?”</p><p>The blonde looked at her girlfriend questionably. “Of course I am San, we always spend Sunday afternoons together.”</p><p>“Good.” Santana said with a smirk. She leaned in closer to Brittany. “Because I think we have some other messy business to deal with up in my room.” </p><p>Brittany's eyes went wide as she looked over at Santana’s parents to see if they heard anything. Based on their tame reactions, the blonde was confident they didn’t.</p><p>It was now Santana’s turn to kiss the tip of Brittany's nose, before turning back to her pumpkin and carving out a basic design. She noticed Brittany fumbling with the tools, it was obvious that she was shaken up by what was said.</p><p>All Santana did was laugh quietly and finish carving the damn pumpkin.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>October 30th</i>
  </p>
</div>The day before Halloween, the couple spent the day like any other regular school day. It was Brittany’s turn to drive to school, so when she pulled up to Santana's house, she honked the horn of her jeep like she did every other morning, and waited for her girlfriend to come out of the large building.<p>When Santana opened the door, she was surprised to see a bouquet of flowers sitting on her seat. She picked them up as she climbed up the large vehicle and closed the door behind her.</p><p>“These are so pretty, babe. What’s the occasion.” She looked up at Brittany who was smiling at her.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>It was the first time she had said it since they officially started dating. They used to say it all the time when they were just friends, but it was different now. Those words have much more meaning.</p><p>And there was no doubt in Santana’s mind that she felt the same way towards the beautiful blonde.</p><p>“I love you too, Britt. So, so much.” Santana was starting to get emotional when Brittany leaned in for an intimate kiss, Santana met her half way.</p><p>After they broke apart, Brittany stroked Santana’s cheek, gave her a smile, and then started her car up and drove the two to school.</p><p>When they got to Mckinley, Santana took the flowers with her into the school. She held the flowers in one hand and Brittany’s hand in the other.</p><p>“You could have left those in the car, San.” </p><p>“I know, Britt, but I want to show the school that I have the most amazing girlfriend in the world.”</p><p>The two smiled at each other as they entered the school.</p><p>“Plus I want to show these off to Rachel because you know Frankenteen doesn’t do this for her.”</p><p>It was Brittany’s turn to playfully roll her eyes.</p><p>The two girls got everything they needed from their lockers for class. Santana carefully put her bouquet in her locker, but not before taking a single violet out so she could carry it around with her all day.</p><p>It was the time of day where the two had to split. They didn’t share any classes until after lunch, so the two said their goodbyes, followed by a couple “ I love you’s”, and headed their separate ways for the morning.</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Brittany was practically running when she met Santana at their usual table in the cafeteria at lunch. The brunette was already sitting there, eating her lunch and talking to Mercedes when Brittany interrupted them.</p><p>“I have an idea!” </p><p>Brittany plopped down beside Santana, grabbing a carrot stick off her tray and eating it before continuing. </p><p>“What’s up, Brittany?” It was Mercedes who broke the silence first.</p><p>“I have the perfect idea for our Halloween costumes, San!”</p><p>Santana looked at Brittany with question. “I thought we weren't going to dress up this year.”</p><p>“I know, but we seriously can’t pass up this idea, San.”</p><p>Santana looked at Brittany, then Mercedes, then back to Brittany.</p><p>“Okay...what’s the idea?”</p><p>Brittany wiggled in her seat before explaining the genius idea she came up with in History class.</p><p>“You know how every day we go to school, we’re always in our cheerios uniform.”</p><p>Santana nodded.</p><p>“Well tomorrow, let’s just wear our regular clothes. I swear, no one will know it’s us.”</p><p>Mercedes and Santana giggled as Brittany finished her explanation. It actually wasn’t a bad idea. They had to wear those uniforms Monday-Friday, or else Coach Sylvester would kick them off the squad and then publicly shame them. Except for Halloween, the holiday was the one day a year they could wear anything.</p><p>Santana loved the idea. “I think that’s a great idea, Britt. Now you can show off that style of yours.”</p><p>Brittany nodded as she continued to nibble on the food that was on Santana’s plate.</p><p>“Who are you going to be, Mercedes?”</p><p>Mercedes didn’t look thrilled to tell the others what she had planned.</p><p>“Sam really wants us to go as Jack and Rose from the Titanic.”</p><p>Brittany almost choked on her carrot stick when she heard the costumes of Mercedes and her boyfriend.</p><p>“It’s going to be awful.”</p><p>The three girls couldn’t help but laugh as Mercedes started explaining the costume she would be wearing to school the next day.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>October 31st</i>
  </p>
</div>It was weird getting ready for the day and not putting on cheerios uniform. Instead, Santana decided to wear ripped skinny jeans, a black crop top and a leather jacket. She finished the look with her favourite pair of Converse.<p>She had to admit, she looked good.</p><p>The two girls already exchanged their first 'hellos' and 'happy halloween's' of the day via text message. For the first time in a long time Santana was leaving her house on Halloween morning with a smile on her face.</p><p>When Brittany walked out of her house and climbed into Santana’s car, the brunette was speechless. Brittany was wearing leather pants, paired with a vintage band tee and a pair of white Nike’s. </p><p>They both looked like stereotypical lesbians, and Santana loved it.</p><p>“You look so good.” Santana placed her hand on Brittany’s thigh before leaning up to give her a morning kiss.</p><p>“So do you, San.” Brittany returned the compliments with a kiss on the tip of Santana’s nose.</p><p>The two sat in comfortable silence before Santana broke it with 5 minutes left of the car ride.</p><p>“I noticed you haven’t made any plans for us today, what’s up?”</p><p>Brittany dramatically sighed as she looked out the window and watched other cars pass. The truth is, she tried to think of the best Halloween for Santana, but she couldn’t come up with any good ideas.<br/>
“I’m sorry, San. I don’t know what’s wrong with me, my brain isn’t working.”</p><p>Santana drove into the school parking lot, pulled into a parking space, and put her car in park. She then put her hand on Brittany’s thigh to get the other girl’s attention. Brittany turned her head to look at her girlfriend.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I know you don’t like Halloween very much, and the last two Halloween’s haven’t exactly turned out the way we had planned. And especially with everything that happened with Abuela, I really wanted to make this the best Halloween ever, but I just couldn’t come up with anything.”</p><p>Santana looked at Brittany lovingly. Watching her ramble on was one of her favourite things to do because everything that came out of her mouth was brilliant.</p><p>“Britt, it’s okay.” Santana tucked a piece of hair behind Brittany’s hair. “I don’t need anything extravagant. The only thing I want is to spend time with you.”</p><p>Brittany smiled. “Really?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>The bell signalling that classes were starting rang, so the two girls got out of Santana’s car and started to make their way inside. They were just about to split ways for the morning when Brittany gave an extra squeeze to Santana’s hand.</p><p>“My mom has been sad that she can’t take Bridget trick or treating because dad is working and she has to give out candy.”</p><p>Santana stopped walking and turned so the two were facing each other, not letting go of each other’s hands. Since class had technically started they were the only ones in the hallway. “Okay…and why are you telling me this?”</p><p>“So we can spend time with each other.”</p><p>“I’m not really following, Britt.”</p><p>“What if we’re the ones that hand out the candy. This way my mom can go with Bridget, we can still celebrate Halloween, and we’re spending time with each other. It’s totally a win-win.”</p><p>Santana smiled and nodded. “That sounds like a brilliant idea, Britt.”</p><p>Brittany bounced up and down before meeting Santana halfway for a small kiss to the lips. Both girls wished they could stay that way forever, but unfortunately they heard a familiar voice coming from down the hallway.</p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to be in class, ladies.”</p><p>It was Mr Schuester, he was walking towards the girls with sheet music in his hands.</p><p>“We're on our, Mr Shue.” </p><p>Brittany and Santana waited for the teacher to pass them and go into another room. </p><p>“I’ll see you at lunch?” Both girls finally let go of each other’s hands.</p><p>“Definitely.” Santana winked before both girls went their separate ways for the next few hours.</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>It was a couple hours into handing out candy, and it was a lot busier than Santana had expected. She never realized how many children go trick or treating in Brittany’s neighbourhood.</p><p>The two alternated giving out candy and they were genuinely having a good time. Brittany’s favourite part was seeing everyone’s costumes and Santana’s favourite part was watching Brittany get excited at the costumes.</p><p>A couple hours later, both girls were on the couch, waiting for Brittany’s parents to come home with her little sister. Brittany was sitting upright while Santana was laying with her head on Brittany’s lap. </p><p>“I had a really good night, Britt.” Santana arched her head so she could see her girlfriend.</p><p>Brittany hummed, agreeing with Santana.</p><p>“This is by far, the best Halloween I’ve ever had.”</p><p>Brittany’s eyes went wide as she smiled down at her girlfriend. “Really? This is the best one?”</p><p>Santana nodded. “By far. I got to spend time with you and that’s all I ever want.”</p><p>The two girls smile as they stare intimately into each other’s eyes.</p><p>“I love you, San.”</p><p>“I love you too, Britt.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My tumblr can be found <a href="https://proudly-so.tumblr.com/">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>